Blackout
The map has shrunk, and the eclipse is upon the land. The survivors have to escape as usual, but the traitor (yes, singular) has a few tricks up their sleeves. Make way for the first DLC, Project Winter: Blackout. Traitor's Ability In the game, regardless of how many players are playing, there will be a single traitor against everyone else. However, there is a new ability the traitor can use, and it is activated depending on which of the two roles the traitor got. These two roles are the Demon and the Whisperer. These roles are exclusive to the DLC, and the traitor can not be any other role other than those two. Both roles allow the traitor to switch survivors into traitors. The Demon One of the roles the traitor can be assigned to is the Demon. The Demon has an ability that requires a full charge. The ability is used when a player that is not a traitor is picked up. The revived player will be transformed, and the charge of the Demon would be consumed. The charge recharges over time. If the Demon is killed, everybody the Demon had transformed dies. The Whisperer The other role the traitor can be assigned to is the Whisperer. The Whisperer's ability requires a full charge and can be used by holding the F key. Every player within a certain shown range around you will have their influence increased. This 'whisper meter' is shown above each player. Certain roles cant be transformed into a traitor, and to indicate this for a whisperer, any player with an untransformable role has a restriction sign on it. When players are nearly transformed, they will start to hear whispers. If the Whisperer dies, the first player they transformed becomes the new Whisperer. New Survivor Roles Medium: You are able to see but not hear the ghost of any dead players around you. This is a passive ability and any ghosts that are within your range of vision will be automatically visible to you. Hunter: You are immune to conversion and have a single use ability to reveal a role. Gain charge by gathering resources, looting crates or helping with objectives. Use your charged ability on a player, this will secretly reveal their role to you. Padre: You have a single use ability to boost one other player. The chosen player will have a significant stat increase but beware! Using the ability on a traitor will give the traitor an even larger boost. Gain charge by looting crates and helping with objectives. Yeti: As the Yeti, you are immune to conversion and are neither a Survivor nor a Traitor. You can side with either faction or be on your own. Complete your yeti task and escape with the Survivors or stay behind and help the Traitors get rid of the Survivors. New Items Torch: Melee weapon that gives out a small circle of light and regenerates some warmth. Rosary: Prevents conversion from traitors. Against the Whisperer, it absorbs conversion points, breaking at full capacity. Against the Demon, it repels one conversion attempt and revives from the knockdown, breaks after one use. Holy Book: Melee weapon that is more effective towards animals during the Witching Hour event. Gatling Stake Gun: Ranged weapon that is more effective towards animals during the Witching Hour event. Flash Bang: Lights up the area and blinds the other players for a period of time. DLC Events The Project Winter: Blackout has its own selection of events it can pull from. Some are from the original game, but others are exclusive to the DLC. Mass Hysteria This event is the same as the original game. It may or may not happen every game and will only happen once if it does. All gamertags disappear and a unique soundtrack plays over all the mayhem. Players turn to rabbits and are indistinguishable from one another. Escape Pod This event is the same as the original game. It may or may not happen every game and will only happen once if it does. 90 seconds after it starts, the escape pod somewhere in the map will open up and allow a single player to leave. If a traitor sabotaged it first, the pod will explode and kill whoever was inside it. Total Eclipse This event lasts roughly 2 minutes. When it is announced, the map will lose light for five seconds until the only things that could provide light are the cabin (despite it being locked) and any player holding a torch. Gamertags will disappear during the event, and both the cabin and first objective will lock. While Survivors' visibility may be very limited, the screen is tinted red for the traitors, and the map is completely visible. Witching Hour This event lasts about 3 minutes, and during this time all lights are tinted purple and howls of animals are heard. All dead animals will be revived in a "phantom form", so to speak. On top of that, all animals are now hostile to the players and deal more damage than normal. The phantoms and animal behaviors all return to normal after the event is over.